


The Moon Never Beams

by thesoleil



Series: Omega Milk [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Jason Todd, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Breastfeeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Damian Wayne Is A Pup, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd is Damian Wayne's Parent, Male Lactation, Nightmares, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, POV Jason Todd, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Protective Jason Todd, Resurrected Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil
Summary: 杰森·托德在臥室門打開的那一刻就醒了。他無法忽略需要幫助的幼崽，尤其是他的這隻幼崽。
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Omega Milk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964335
Kudos: 22





	The Moon Never Beams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/pseuds/Ellegrine). Log in to view. 
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/pseuds/Ellegrine). Log in to view. 



杰森·陶德在臥室門打開的那一刻就醒了，儘管莊園裡每道門上的鉸鏈都不會發出一點聲響。因此，喚醒他的不是無聲開啟的門，而是——哀傷的幼崽的氣味。

 _不安–恐懼_ 的情緒潮水般一波波湧入他的巢穴，灼痛了他的鼻翼。

隨著腎上腺素激增，他迅速眨了眨眼，試圖消除眼睛裡的睡意和模糊感。幼崽聞起來不應該是這樣的。幼崽應受到保護並遠離世上一切危險；他們不必面對現實的醜陋面。不幸的是，這件事本身就是不現實的。

那是他太過熟悉的氣味，從幼崽期直到如今他晚上的夜巡，一直如此。因為如果街道上沒有害怕的幼崽，哥譚就不會是哥譚了，這是巡邏時最容易刺激到他讓他完全抓狂的最大誘因。

但是，他現在身處莊園。因此，這種味道甚至連一丁點出現的可能性都沒有，更不用說這樣極度強烈的氣味了。

杰森坐在他的巢穴裡，無法也不願意去忽略這種氣味。如果他忽略了明顯需要幫助的幼犬，他將不會是一名有資格活在這世上的Omega。儘管杰森並非完人並且知道這一點，但他從來不是一名人渣Omega，至少在被池水的瘋狂控制之外的時候不是。

“怎麼——？”

達米安·韋恩站在杰森臥室的門口，他身後大廳的光線在地板上投射出扭曲的陰影。他在發抖，低著頭，盯著地板的門檻。

（謝天謝地，這是一間嶄新的臥室，不是杰森幼崽期居住的房間。與他被謀殺之前死去的房間不同。他沒辦法再回到那間擁有純真和魔法的屬於羅賓的房間。）

這讓腎上腺素飆高。達米安聞起來絕對不應該像這樣，尤其是當他在待在莊園裡，安全無虞的時候。即使杰森與韋恩族群疏遠並拒絕回家，他也從未懷疑過莊園的安全性……他與住在裡頭的人們之間的精神及情感安全除外。

“Pup？”他打了個哈欠，惱恨於腎上腺素居然花了這麼長時間才能消除他的倦怠感。案件和巡邏已經持續塞滿了好幾個星期，他比他表現出來的更加疲憊不堪。

但——

該死，他不會給布魯斯任何把他換下場的機會，好像杰森還是個不守規矩也不知道自己極限在哪的幼崽一樣。杰森比任何人都知道自己的極限。 拉斯和塔莉亞·奧·古都能證明，杰森在刺客聯盟的那些年確切地學成了他們的所教導的一切。

達米安嗚咽著，聲音尖弱，渴求關懷。

那聲音如閃電般落到了他的巢穴，震撼了杰森。他一生中聽見這樣的哀鳴的次數屈指可數。上一次，當達米安還是一隻小小幼崽的時候，拉斯的敵人之一成功滲透到聯盟裡，傷害了達米安。

第二天，拉斯向杰森贈與了紅色的訓練服，稱讚杰森“浴血時無與倫比的美麗”。

杰森深吸一口氣，確定聞不到一丁點 _銅–鮮血–疼痛_ 的氣味時才放鬆了肩膀。所以無論是出了什麼問題，這都不是物理傷害。儘管在他們的世界中，這並不太重要，有遠比身體受傷還要糟糕的事情。杰森有第一手經驗。他們都知道。任何走上義警之路的人都應該準備走過地獄之火而不退縮的心理準備。

達米安並沒有停止注視著將杰森的房間與走廊分隔開的隱形線。這讓杰森心碎欲裂。因為如果他們仍然待在聯盟裡，達米安根本不會有一丁點猶豫。他本應確信杰森的懷抱和巢穴會永遠為他開放。

那是杰森丟下他前去復仇之前的事了——這個事實仍然讓他感到無盡的後悔。

“ _過來我這，Little Prince，_ ”杰森用聯盟方言說道，希望讓達米安想起家。他朝達米安招手，邀請他進入他的房間，他的巢穴。

有天晚上，杰森實在太累了，沒辦法將摩托車開到最近的安全屋，自從那晚布魯斯·韋恩尷尬地將這間臥室送給他之後，杰森不允許任何人進入室內。杰森搞定了所有的清潔工作和雜務。他的巢穴聞起來像杰森，別無其他。通常是這樣，只有他一個人的味道。現在，平常的，令人放鬆的巢穴正被 _恐懼–焦慮_ 的幼崽氣味所窒息。

杰森頸後毛髮直豎。他永遠無法忽略需要幫助的幼崽，尤其是 ~~他的~~ 這隻幼崽。

達米安匆忙地拉近了他們之間的距離，爬進了杰森的巢穴裡，根本等不及杰森伸出手來正式歡迎他進入。這讓杰森放鬆下來。也許他離開聯盟時對他們倆之間的族群連結造成的傷害，癒合的比他想像中要快。

達米安柔軟地發出嗚嗚聲。達米安現在選擇用非言語的方式表達，那一定是一場噩夢。除了一場噩夢，還會是什麼呢？現在是夜巡結束數小時後的清晨，因此，達米安不可能接觸到恐懼毒素或類似的物質。儘管知道這一點，達米安靠著他發抖的樣子仍讓他無比憤怒。嚇到達米安不是件容易的事。而把他嚇成現在這樣？杰森憎恨任何讓達米安產生如此原始反應的噩夢，逼得他咻地跑向Omega的巢穴尋求庇護。

即使他永遠不會拒絕庇護 ~~這隻~~ 他的幼崽。

達米安緊緊挨著杰森的胸膛，扯著他的襯衫。他急切地哀鳴， _求您–母親–讓我–求求您_ 的味道讓Jason窒息，幼崽氣味裡全然的絕望幾乎使他流下了眼淚。

該死，這是他的錯。他早該把達米安帶入他的巢穴，早在布魯斯贈與他房間的第一天晚上就該如此。那時他就該哺育他的幼崽，如果他做了，達米安就不會這麼不確定自己是否被歡迎。

“沒事了，Little Prince。我在這裡，”杰森褪下襯衫，斜倚在巢穴的邊緣，他的胸部劇烈地疼痛。

杰森把達米安留在聯盟然後重返哥譚報仇之後失去了他的乳汁。直到布魯斯在莊園裡給他自己的私人巢穴，並正式歡迎杰森回歸族群的巢穴之後，他才重新開始產奶。如今，池水導致的瘋狂已經逐漸淡去，他被重新託付信任，能再次出現在幼崽周圍。能待在提莫西·德雷克和達米安的身邊。

回憶起那些他無法控制自己的日子便讓他痛苦不已。

Omega職責在於保護幼崽，而不是傷害它們。杰森憎恨自己在這一點上的失敗，就算是短暫的失敗，他永遠慶幸自己在殺死提姆或達米安之前設法恢復了理智。

如果他沒能……杰森不寒而慄，親吻達米安的頭髮，不敢再深想。

“你安全了。” 杰森貼著達米安古銅色的額頭呼吸。

達米安發出嗚嗚聲，目光緊緊鎖定在杰森的胸膛。奶水從他的乳頭溢出，在他的肌肉上劃過，然後十分浪費地滴落在周圍的毯子上。 _拜託–母親–求求您_ 的氣味濃厚得發膩。

杰森知道族群裡其它的成員早在他重新產乳的時候就嗅到他身上的奶味了，只要距離近得足夠讓奶香飄出來，他們的眼睛就一直黏在他的身上。

但是，他仍沒有哺育他們任何一個以強化族群的連結。

很快……不久之後，他可能會對他們有足夠的信任，足以用他的奶水祝福他們，讓他們進入他的窩，他的巢穴，他的避風港。但現在不行。還不行。

要想正常且快樂地進行這一切，還有太多的心結需要解決。

達米安是唯一一個杰森立即接受的人。但是，他的幼崽沒有來。那時候，杰森以為達米安因為他的離開而生他的氣。但是現在，在達米安爬進他的巢穴並乞求著他的情況下，杰森不禁要思考著達米安是不是一直以來都以為杰森會拒絕他，他不會受歡迎，因為杰森，客觀來說，的確拋棄了他。

如果真是如此，而達米安必定是害怕到幾乎發狂，才向撫養和看護他的Omega尋求幫助……杰森恨不得踢爛自己的屁股。

“ _對不起，Little Prince。我在這裡，我不會再離開你了。_ ”

當幼崽在他的腿上安頓好並扒在他的胸膛上，吸吮著自從塔莉亞將杰森帶進聯盟以來就一直哺育他的乳汁，杰森從巢穴的外緣拉出一條柔軟的，毛絨絨的毯子，並讓它垂落到達米安身上。達米安在貪婪地吸吮，大口吞嚥著奶水。

氣味中的恐懼逐漸淡去，隨著 _飢餓–特殊的–安全的_ 味道逗弄著杰森的感官。

達米安蜷在杰森懷裡，巢穴裡的一顆暖呼呼的球，他非常想念的重量——那些年裡頭，只有在他的幼崽鑽進他的懷裡的時候，杰森才能入眠——並在吸吮杰森豐沛的Omega奶水時發出快樂的哼哼。

他向後退了一點，舌頭舔了舔嘴唇，低聲說：“ _母親，謝謝您_ ”，然後又撲回原來的位置。

微弱的摩擦聲傳來——顯然是有意的——使杰森的注意力從趴在他乳房上的幼崽身上移開。他撫摸著幼崽柔軟的頭髮，發出呼嚕呼嚕聲的幼崽，祛除掉驅趕著達米安到巢穴的惡夢的殘留。

“你讓達米安進了你的巢穴？”提姆問，身上飄出 _痛苦–嫉妒_ 的氣味。

“小D？”

族群的成員們不知道他們在聯盟的過去。噢，杰森確信三個人都發現杰森和達米安在某一時間都是待在那裡的，而且肯定曾有過交集。然而，他們都不知道杰森和達米安的真實關係：Omega母親和幼崽。

當然不是生物學上的。但是，如果他們中的任何一個從布魯斯那裡學到了什麼，那就是不需要血緣聯繫也能成為族群家庭。

“ B。迪基鳥。 替” ——提姆畏縮了，而杰森中途糾正了自己的用語，與他深陷於“池水的瘋狂”時養成的習慣作鬥爭——“ 提米。”

達米安吸了滿滿一大口，發出響亮的吸吮聲。杰森必須咬緊嘴唇才能抑制住笑聲。他的幼崽再也不能更過分地刺激他們了。

布魯斯，迪克和提姆就在門口。散發出的 _求懇–乞求–飢餓–渴望_ 氣味——是壓倒性的。當他們盯著杰森哺育達米安時，他們聞起來令人垂涎，幾乎足以說服杰森託付他的信任，讓他們進入他的窩，他的巢穴，並在其中用奶水餵養他們。

但——

達米安像貓咪一樣咪嗚叫，依偎地更近，堅持不懈地扯著杰森的手臂，喚回他的注意力。他叼著杰森的乳頭竊笑。 _得意–滿足_ 的氣味籠罩了他。

他的幼崽是個苛刻的小混蛋。杰森愛極了他，心臟甚至為此疼痛。

杰森用下巴蹭了蹭達米安的頭，徹底地聞了聞他的氣味，並摟緊了 _他的幼崽_ 。杰森曾經因為韋恩族群放棄過達米安。他再也不會這麼做了。他從不希望達米安擔心自己在杰森巢穴裡的地位。

幼崽應該知道他在母親的巢穴中受到歡迎。

“Jaylad，我們——”

他露出牙齒並放開氣味的控制——用信息素來淹沒他的巢穴，散發著 _警告–保護–幼崽–我的_ ——以便他們明白如果未經他的允許就敢越過門檻會導致什麼危險：死亡。

 _痛楚–受傷_ 的氣味裹住了他們，但杰森不後悔他的決定。他不會讓自己後悔的。如果他沒解決他們之間的問題和困難就讓他們進入自己的巢穴，那一切都會被沉到冰山下，直到在最糟糕的時機爆發。

他不會讓他們喝他的奶水和加強族群的連結，只是為了讓某些東西在未來的某天突然冒出來並將他們撕成碎片。杰森過去失去了他的連結；他完全了解這件事的痛苦——比小丑帶給他的一切都要糟糕。杰森足夠理智，絕不會讓那樣的地獄再次降臨他的生活中。尤其是隨著每一口被飢渴飲下的乳汁，達米安與他的族群連結在他體內就變得愈發明亮和強壯。

達米安因他而受到傷害——被他所傷——上一回被池水控制，杰森對族群的連結造成了損傷，讓杰森下定決心再也不會像那樣傷害達米安。

有些事情需要時間。這就是其中之一。

“現在不行。”

杰森透過半垂的眼簾看著他們，他的幼崽窩在胸前熟睡。他們一寸不動。

也許……也許有一天，一切的問題都會迎刃而解。

但是直到他們做到這一點，直到他確定重建與他們之間的連結是絕對安全無虞的，杰森不會冒險。


End file.
